


Saturday Night Stargazing

by kiwirainbow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gen, God I love these two idiots, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, i mean she just hits him with a pillow but that's it, i refuse to write 14 year olds, marinette is mad, plagg makes fun of adrien, they're just 16, violence i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwirainbow/pseuds/kiwirainbow
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette have been hanging out on her balcony for years now, but tonight, Chat Noir felt guilty and wanted to clear the air between them.***Chat Noir reveals his identity to Mari
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Saturday Night Stargazing

_ This is it _ , Chat Noir thought. 

Chat jumped from building to building, trying to go as fast as he can so that he could reach his favorite balcony in a timely manner. 

Marinette and Chat Noir hung out on her balcony every Saturday night. Watching movies, playing games, or just talking about life until the sun came up. They’ve been doing this for two years now. Ever since that night he first found himself on her balcony railings, heartbroken over Ladybug missing their date. It wasn’t like she was going to show up to that date anyway, but Chat still hoped. 

Anyhow, ever since that night Chat would find his way back to that little balcony over the bakery and him and Marinette would hang out all night.

Tonight, though. Tonight was going to be different. Chat Noir had been feeling guilty lately about their hangouts, which was strange since they’ve been doing this since they were 14! Still, as Adrien continued to see a stumbling and flustered Marinette, Chat Noir was able to see a confident and sassy Marinette that he never saw in his civilian life. He felt like he was living a lie. Marinette probably didn’t like Adrien and that was why she acted so weird around him, but Chat still found himself at her balcony, tricking her into a friendship with his alter ego to get to know her better. 

It’s not like he  _ planned _ on deceiving her…

He just wanted to visit his friend without having to consult with his father first and maybe get to know her without the stumbling….but still, Chat felt guilty lying to her. 

So that was why, tonight, Chat Noir was going to reveal his civilian identity to Marinette. He wanted to show her she had nothing to fear when talking to Adrien, because Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person. If Marinette can joke and talk to Chat Noir, then why shouldn’t she be able to talk to Adrien? 

At least...that’s what he hoped would be her thought process. Chat had no idea how she would react to seeing Adrien suddenly appear on her balcony, but it’s worth a shot.

As the balcony came into view, Chat could see Marinette already setting up pillows and blankets. It was June, so the weather was fairly warm, but he knew Marinette liked having fluffy blankets for extra comfort. 

Chat took a deep breath. This was it. He was about to reveal his identity to Marinette after two years of hanging out without her knowledge that he was Adrien.

God, he hoped she wouldn’t kill him

_ Oh god, _ Chat thought, _ what if Ladybug kills him??? _

Panic over took Chat as he thought about his Lady. Oh yeah, she would definitely kill him. Cold blooded, snap of the neck kill. His tombstone would read:  _ Here Lies Chat Noir _ ,  _ his partner killed him for being a dumbass and breaking the one rule they had _ .

Well, if he was to die, it might as well be at his Lady’s hand. 

Chat jumped across the rooftop where he perched and landed on Marinette’s balcony. 

“Good evening, princess.” 

“AHHHH.” Marinette jumped from where she was setting out pillows. The look of panic disappeared when she turned and saw her Kitty standing behind her with a stupid grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. “Don’t scare me like that, Chat!”

“Ah, but it’s all in good fun, Mari.” Chat moved past her and fell on the pile of pillows Marinette dropped when he scared her. “So what’s on the schedule for tonight? Movie? Video games?”

“Actually, I was thinking, since the sky is so clear tonight we could turn off all the lamps and stargaze.” Marinette sat beside him. She looked at him with a soft smile playing on her lips. He always loved that look on her. It always made her look like an angel, especially with the soft glow of the lanterns playing off her blueish-black hair. 

He supposed he stared at her for a little too long because she started snapping her fingers in his face. “Huh? Oh yeah, stargazing we can do that...but only after I-I tell you something.” Suddenly, Chat got nervous. This was a big no-no between him and Ladybug and he didn’t want to upset his favorite bug, but lying to Marinette is something he never wanted to do and the guilt was eating at him.

“What is it, Chat? Is something wrong?” Marinette moved closer to him and gently grabbed his hand. Obviously, she was worried about him. Chat knew the way he looked made her think he was about to tell her something awful.

“No! No, nothing’s wrong. I just...feel guilty about lying to you all these years and I want to set that right.” Chat stood up. It was now or never and there was no turning back now.

“Lying? Chat, how could you have been lying to me? The only thing I don’t know about you is your…” Marinette’s worried face dropped and was replaced by a look of fear almost instantly. “Chat no..no do not do it.” 

“I have to Mari, I feel bad.” 

“Chat Noir, you listen to me don’t you dare-”

“Claws in”

Instantly a green light flashed, but Marinette was too in shock to cover her eyes and save herself from seeing her partner’s identity. 

What was left after the flash was none other than Adrien Agreste, himself. 

“I see you’re in shock,” Adrien said, sheepishly. “But, I know this will only strengthen our friendship! You’re always so nervous around me and I felt so bad because I thought you didn’t like me for some reason. So I just kinda kept coming back here as Chat Noir to get to know you better and-”

“Adrien.” Marinette said with a tone that shut him up immediately. Adrien doesn’t think he’s ever heard Marinette use that tone before.

“Y-yes?”

“Adrien..Agreste,” Marinette picks up a pillow and stands in front of him, “I am going to kill you.”

She said this with such calm that Adrien instantly blanched. He looked around the balcony for a place to hide, but there was nothing. Adrien was forced to endure Marinette’s wrath. 

“Marinette, look I didn’t think you’d be mad about knowing who I am! I thought you’d be happy, you know, finding out your friend is a handsome superhero fighting an evil supervillain everyday.” He chuckled nervously and tried backing away. Marinette’s calm wrath did not leave her face as she slowly crept towards him. 

“You,” Marinette raised the pillow above her head, “are an  _ idiot _ .” Marinette slapped the pillow on his head. Adrien tried to deflect that hit with his hands. “‘Oh I’m Chat Noir. I’m going to tell my good friend Marinette who I am and not even think about if she could be  **_Hawkmoth_ ** ’” She said all this in a mocking tone and hit him with the pillow again.

“Wait, but I only did it because I trust you.” Adrien paused. “You’re not really Hawkmoth, are you?”

“Of course not!” Marinette hit him again, but he blocked the pillow with his hands again. “You are  _ so lucky _ I’m Ladybug, you stupid  _ stupid _ cat!”

“You’re Ladybug?”

“THAT IS NOT THE POINT OF THIS CONVERSATION!”

“But..but you’re my Lady?” Adrien looked at Marinette with a hopeful gleam in his eye. Marinette sighed.

“Yes, kitty, I am your Lady.” Marinette put the pillow down and went to lean against the balcony railings, facing Adrien. “I am that same Lady who told you two years ago to  _ never reveal your civilian identity to  _ **_anyone_ ** ” She put extra emphasis on ‘anyone’ to get her point across. No matter how annoyed she was at him, Marinette could never stay mad at her kitty. Still, she had to lecture him. He did break the rules.

“I know and I’m sorry.” Adrien hung his head in shame. He could feel Plagg sitting on his shoulder and giving him a sympathetic pat on the cheek. “I just...really wanted things to not be weird around us, Mari.”

“It’s not that things are weird, it’s just,” Marinette looked down, not being able to look him in the eyes when saying this, “I really like you and I get nervous around people I like.” There, the truth was out. Well, more than one truth, she guessed.

“But you don’t get nervous around Nino and Alya, and you like them.” Adrien said.

Marinette looked up at him, shocked. “Oh wow, two years in public school and you are still oblivious.” 

Plagg snickered. “You have no idea, pigtails. I have been trying to tell him that for years now.” 

Tiki phased through the trap door that led to Marinette’s room, most likely spying on everything. She landed next to Plagg on Adrien’s shoulder. “Give him a break, Plagg, it’s not Adrien’s fault he’s bad at picking up on social cues.”

“But as his Kwami, it is my job to make fun of him for it.” Plagg countered, and him and Tiki flew off to Marinette’s room to argue more.

“What does Tiki mean, ‘bad at picking up social cues?’” Adrien looked at Marinette, confused.

Marinette did not have the heart to tell him.

“We’ll talk about it another time.” Marinette walked back to her pile of pillows and sat down. “Well since you’re here, and it doesn’t look like Plagg will be back anytime soon, do you still want to stargaze?”

“Even after I just revealed my identity to you and you’re probably still mad at me?”

“I can never be mad at you, kitty, never in a million years.”

The two superheroes laid back on the pillows and pointed out constellations until the sun came up. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in YEARS so like....be gentle in the comments. Also I'm bad at proof reading so if there is a grammar/spelling mistake uhhh whoops.


End file.
